heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Pietro Lensherr/sheet
Skills Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat: As an Acolyte, Pietro was given training in hand-to-hand combat training. Pietro has taken well to the training and sought to improve his skills. This is in part of his attitude that anything worth doing is worth doing well. In addition, his drive to protect his loved ones compels Pietro to constantly improve his skills. After all, someone has to protect those he loves. Multi-Lingual: Pietro is able to write and speak German fluently as well as English. Navigation: With the ability to go virtually anywhere, it helps to be able to know how to get there. Pietro has worked to develop his navigational skills, which includes map reading, course plotting, and determining lines of position. Pietro is able to use celestrial observation, terrestial ranging and, if available, electronic navigation to determine where he is at any point and the best course to take to get to where he wants to go. Historical Knowledge: Pietro reads. A lot. And, when Pietro reads, he tends to prefer non-fiction to flights of fancy. He is a history aficionado and read whatever history books he can find. As a result, he is able to ramble on about dates and facts enough to bore even the most learned of history professors. Powers and Abilities Speed Physiology: As part of Pietro's mutation, his body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. Pietro metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of what he eats as opposed to the 25% normal humans do. This high metabolic rate also ensures that, although not immune to toxins, venom, and other chemicals, Pietro will burn through whatever effects the toxins have considerably quicker than a normal human. Pietro will certainly get sick, but the duration of the sickness would be much shorter than normal. His body does not generate fatigue poisons, which would normally force the body to rest. Instead, he expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than normal humans. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at supersonic speeds. His eyeballs are able to withstand high wind velocity, allowing him to see clearly without any obscuring of vision. In addition, Pietro’s practical reaction time is several times faster than normal. His brain processes information to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings and react while traveling at high velocities. Superhuman Strength: As part of his speed physiology, Pietro has superhuman strength, particularly in his lower body. He has been known to be able to lift nearly 1000 pounds with his upper body and press approximately one ton with his legs under prime conditions. Enhanced Durability: Also as part of his speed physiology, Pietro is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. This is essential for high speed movement, for without this durability, Pietro would suffer extreme harm from wind resistance due to running at super-sonic speeds without some sort of protection. Superhuman Speed: Pietro is capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He has enough energy, due to his speed physiology, to allow him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before needing to slow down. Using his speed, Pietro has been known to snatch arrows out of the air from a standing start as well as dodge machine gun fire. He can create cyclone-like gusts of wind powerful enough to knock a person off of his or her feet. He is able to run across water as well as up the side of buildings with little to no difficulty. As part of Pietro’s speed, he is immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds (See Enhanced Durability above). Molecular Destabilization: Pietro has demonstrated the ability to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules, in conjunction with his super speed. Doing so often causes the object to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. As of present, Pietro needs to be able to touch the object in order to destabilize it. Specials Family Matters: In this day and age, there may be no such thing as a functional family. The Lensherr family is definitely dysfunctional, but they do love each other, in each their own way. They may not know everything that the other family members are doing and may very well be keeping secrets from each other, but they are protective of each other, for better or worse. Murderously so, in Magneto's case. Pietro may not care for his father's idea of protection, but he knows that, should he need them, his parents and sister will be there for him. Especially Wanda. Intelligence: When all the world seems to move at a snail's pace, you tend to find activities to do at your own speed. Pietro finds that reading is one of those activities that he has full control over and, as a result, he reads a lot. And, because he reads a lot, Pietro is rather intelligent. While certainly not a genius intellect by any means, Pietro can hold his own rather well. He is able to pick up things quickly and can be surprisingly good at remembering the details, despite how distracted he may appear to be. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Genosha: Having the last name of Lensherr, especially in Genosha, does have its benefits. The mutant refugees that have made the Republic of Genosha their home have a deep respect for the family Lensherr. Should there ever be a need, the island nation would most likely be more than willing to come to Pietro's aid. The Lensherrs: Pietro may have issues with his father, but he knows that he can rely on him at any point. He is absolutely certain that Wanda would have his back, should he even need to ask. The Lensherrs are certainly not the ideal family, but they are willing to do whatever it takes to protect each other. Accounts: Pietro would sooner find his own means to gather funds than to rely on his father. However, he knows that his father has establish accounts with enough funds to allow Pietro to get whatever he needs, should Erik not be around for Pietro to ask. Costume: Pietro's costume is fabricated to be able to withstand the stresses of super-sonic speeds. There is little else in the way of protection provided, as Pietro relies on his speed and combat training for defense. Flaws and Drawbacks Wanda: Pietro is the big brother, even if it is by only a manner of minutes, and he takes his role very seriously. Pietro and Wanda have always been together and Pietro can not nor will not imagine a world where they are not together. He will do whatever he needs to ensure Wanda's safety, risking his own well-being to ensure that no harm befalls her. Mental Illness: Mental illness is a Lensherr family genetic trait. Pietro suffers from severe depression, much like his sister Wanda and father Erik. Poison Reaction: Due to Pietro's sped-up metabolism, he experiences the effects of toxins, poisons and chemicals within his body at an accelerated rate. He will get sick, but he will also rush through the symptoms much much quicker than a normal person. There's a huge drawback to this as well. He processes things so quickly that if it's something that doesn't dissipate, he may be dead long before anyone even realizes the danger. Seems So Slow: When you are able to go super-sonic, the world is a slow, quiet place. People take forever to make even the most simple of actions and trying to listen to them talk so slowly can be maddening. As a result, Pietro comes off as impatient at best and a major ass at worst. Because of this perception of the world crawling, Pietro has a tendency to get distracted easily, thus missing when important things are going on. This distraction can place Pietro at an extreme disadvantage, because even the slightest miscalculation at super-speeds can be disastrous. Relationships Wanda: There is really only one person that understands Pietro, and Wanda is that one person. He depends upon her in ways that may be considered rather...unhealthy to the outside observer. He is her protector and he only does what he believes is best for the both of them. She is his heart, his conscience, and his link to a world that is just not fast enough to keep up with him. Wanda is the only person that Pietro will *always* listen to and do anything for, whether she realizes it or not. Father: They say you only hurt the ones you love. If that is true, then Pietro loves his father very much, for they are always fighting. They are too much alike and both are too stubborn for their own good. However, when pressed, Pietro will side with his father. He shares his father's hope for a better world, but Pietro believes that his father is going about it all wrong....and is not afraid to tell him so. Mother: Pietro's relationship to his father is much like his mother's relationship to his father...mercurial. Pietro sees similarities between himself and his mother, and therefore sympathizes with her. That doesn't mean that he listens to her any better than he would his father, but it does mean that he would at least be a little more willing to be flexible with her than not. Simon Williams: There is absolutely no love for the movie star. For one, he worked on a film that had obvious anti-mutant overtones in it. But, more importantly, he dared to take Wanda away from Pietro. From Pietro's point of view, Simon took advantage of Wanda. Stole her innocence. And that is something Pietro can never forgive. Raven Darkholme: Pietro's relationship with Raven is much like he would treat the pet cat. He respects her, but is always watching out for her claws. Raven was Pietro's teacher, training him so that he would be able to protect himself and others. He sees merit in her view of a more militant stance and almost joined the Brotherhood because of it. Victor Creed: If there is any one person to be wary off, it is Victor Creed. He is a stone-cold killer...and Pietro is fully aware of that. Because of this, he is extremely cautious around Creed, and pays even closer attention whenever Wanda is around Victor. So far, Creed has been respectable around Wanda, at least with Pietro near, but one can never be too careful. Mortimer Toynbee: Mortimer Toynbee is a joke. He actually thought that he had a chance with Wanda. Pietro laughed when Wanda informed him of Mortimer's crush and asked him to let Mortimer down gently. Which, of course, he did no such thing, making it painfully clear that Wanda wanted nothing to do with him. But hey, at least Pietro didn't mention anything about Mortimer's 'unfortunate' mutation when he did so. Frederick Dukes: Pietro is rather impassive when it comes to Fred. He doesn't see the older Fred as a threat at all and has been able to relax when Fred is around. He respects Fred for taking the step and joining the Brotherhood, but, other than that, does not give the larger mutant much thought. Charles Xavier: Oh, Pietro has heard of the man. Even seen him, too...once or twice. There was even an offer from Xavier for him and Wanda to go to his school. There is grudgingly given respect for the man, for anyone that can stand up to Father automatically earns respect from Pietro. However, Pietro simply cannot agree with Xavier's vision for mutantkind. Based on what Pietro has seen, it is simply not feasible. Characters with Rels Set Wanda Lensherr: She needs her brother on a level that borders on the twisted. Not in the way that her mother fears-- she's never slept with him, regardless of the occasional rumors otherwise. But that's not to say she wouldn't, if he wanted her to and asked it of her... because there is literally nothing Pietro can ask of her that she wouldn't do for him. They came into the world together, after all, and he knows what's best. Without him, she is lost. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets